Thieves
by jojoberry
Summary: Buzz steals Jessie's hair ribbion, she can't just let him get away with it. "I still have to find Buzz and show him what happens when you mess with me." Super fluffy fic!


**Hiya everyone, this has been sitting around half done, waiting to be finished for years now. So here you go.**

Jessie Pride ran out from underneath Bonnie's bed, whipping her head from side to side. Her hair which would usually be up in a braid, was cascading down her shoulders in crimson waves. She continued running past the toy basket, and around a doll house.

Then she spotted Dolly, sitting on the small table reviewing some notes from her last meeting with Woody. Jessie climbed the table as fast as her stuffed body could. Dolly heard her coming up and glanced over.

"Oh hi Jess, Your hair looks nice today." She got up, carefully laying her note book down and started walking over to help her friend up the last stretch of the way.

Jessie was panting hard but she managed a small 'Thank you'. Once she had caught her breath she spoke again.

"Thats what I wanted to ask you about," Jessie said still breathing a little harder than she should have been.

"Your hair looking nice?" Dolly asked a confused look plastered on her face.

"No. Well not really Buzz and I were taking a walk underneath Bonnie's bed-"

"Sure, 'just taking a walk'," Dolly interrupted with a knowing grin on her face. Jessie look down to her feet and kicked the floor a little bit with her toe.

"Well maybe to exactly, but something along those lines. Anyway, we had sat down to rest when he asked me how to braid hair. It was an odd question now that I think about it, but thats besides the point."

"So the reason why your hair is out is because Buzz still needs to braid it?" Dolly asked still a bit confused.

"No, my hair is out because when I undid my braid to teach him he stole my ribbon and now it won't stay in! So now I've got to find Buzz steal my ribbon back and tie my hair up again!" Jessie was getting to be really upset, and Dolly could see that.

"Calm down, he can't be too far, and so what if he took your ribbon? I think you look great with or without it." Dolly soothed.

"Thanks Doll' I 'preciate that," She said calming down. Then her eyes got slightly darker and her smile was replaced with a mischievous smirk.

"But I still have to find Buzz and show him what happens when you mess with me."

Buzz raced into Bonnie's closet where he knew Woody would be reviewing notes or something. He was in trouble and needed all the help he could get.

After he walked in far enough not to be seen by a certain redheaded cow girl, he took a moment to catch his breath. the closet was dark except for one corner in the back where a flashlight stood. Next to the flashlight sat Woody, reviewing notes as predicted.

"Woody" Buzz hissed. Woody looked up from his notes to see his best friend with a genuinely scared look in his eyes.

"Woody, you've got to help me! Jessie won't stop chasing me, you need to help me hide or else I'm in big trouble!" Buzz whispered a little louder. Woody slowly got up and walked toward his friend.

"Why won't Jess stop chasing you?" Woody questioned wanting to get the whole story before actually helping. After all he didn't want to be too mixed up in what was coming.

Buzz looked to the floor. "Well, you know how she always has her hair tied back in a braid, and she never wears her hair down-well not in public any ways…" He said with a smik.

Woody shuddered a little, he didn't want to think about what his best friend and his little sister did 'not in public'.

"She looks really pretty with it down, but every time I tell her that she disagrees with me. So to help persuade her I just uh…" Buzz trailed off at a loss for words.

"Stole her hair ribbon." Woody finished.

"Yeah! But now you need to help me hide or else I'm in for it!" Buzz didn't try to mask his fear, he was frightened. He folded the ribbon, and put it back into his battery pack.

"Whats the worst she could do to you Buzz? You're solid plastic." Woody tapped on Buzz's chest and a _'Clunk'_ sound came out. Buzz backed away.

"What could she do to me? She could wrestle me to the ground, kick me, punch me, tear me limb from limb, enable my spanish mode, claw my eyes out, write 'Idiot' on my face with permanent marker while I sleep, she would destroy me!"

"Oh come on Buzz, we both know Jessie would probably only do half those things" Woody chuckled, Buzz gave him a look that silenced him.

"So whats the plan?" Woody asked wanting to get this over with so he could get back to his notes. Buzz's face reddened.

"I was kinda of hoping you had an idea…" Buzz whispered shyly. Woody gawked for a moment before rolling his eyes in frustration.

"You're lucky were friends" He grumbled. Buzz held his arms up in surrender and was about to take a step back, when he heard thuds that were quickly growing louder.

"Please help me Woody, I'm begging you!" Buzz clasped his hands together and shook them violently. Woody rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Fine, but you owe me big time!" Woody's eyes quickly began to scan the room for any hiding places when he spotted a light blue winter coat with large pockets hanging above them.

"Buzz get in the coat pocket," They could hear the thuds getting closer. "Now!"

Jessie ran closer to the closet he had to be in here where else could he be?

As soon as she got to the door she stopped. If she went in now, they would hear her for sure. She quietly pressed her ear to the door, but all she heard was 'Buzz,' 'Coat' and 'Now'. Then there was silence.

Jessie took this moment to attack. she slowly pulled the closet door open, and peered inside. She saw Woody reviewing some notes in the back corner, Buzz was no where to be seen.

"Hello Jessie." Woody said dully from his spot in the corner. Jessie smirked a plan formulating in her mind.

"Hey howdy hey Woody! Have you seen Buzz 'round these parts?" She sauntered up to her brother leaning down so she could talk to him. Woody kept his eyes on his work.

"Nope." He replied in a monotone voice.

"Have any idea where he would be?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Nope." He said again. Then with just as dry a tone: "Why don't you check the dollhouse?"

Jessie huffed loudly. "Fine. I'll go check there now. See ya round partner." She walked away. As she left, she looked up to the hangers,although they were still she saw a green glow coming from a coat pocket, that could only be Buzz. She smiled.

"Bye Woody,"She said with a much happier tone. She walked up to the door and slammed it shut, and hid behind a stack of shoes.

Woody sighed, picked up his things and walked out of the closet, leaving Jessie alone in the room with Buzz. Only, the latter didn't know the entirety of the situation.

A relived sigh escaped Buzz's mouth, he was home free, or so he thought. He was turned just so, to a point where a pair of pants hanging on his left was out of his vision. And so he did not see them shake as a certain sneaky cowgirl climbed them, and he did not expect to be pounced upon.

"Gotcha now!" Jessie hollered as she clung to his back. Buzz wobbled at the unexpected weight, but quickly regained his balance. Before he could counter this attack, the red headed cowgirl somehow managed to pin him underneath her.

Pressing her hand against his mouth so he could not speak, she leaned in close to his ear, and spoke with a quick and direct tone.

"You have three-seconds to tell me where the ribbon is before I melt you down and turn you into a fast-food toy." Jessie tore her hand away from the space toy's mouth, giving him a deathly glare.

Buzz had to admit, Jessie was being very intimidating so he did not hesitate to answer. "Battery case."

Jessie's lips curled into a devious smile as she easily flipped him over. She quickly unsnapped the battery cover and found her hair ribbon neatly folded and waiting for her. She grinned mischievously.

"Buzz, you stole from me, so now its time to level the playing field. Give you a taste of your own medicine if you will. I am going to steal something from you." She stated matter-of-factly.

Buzz cringed he wasn't sure what she could take, he was screwed together pretty tight. Before he could ponder this any longer he was cut off my a pair of lips meeting his.

Jessie had stolen a kiss. Although, they both reaped the benefits of this theft.

**Very fluffy, So whatdidyathink? Send me a review to let me know**


End file.
